Di Vendetta
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Yes it's finally here! Di Vendetta! Full of love, hatred, death, kidnapping, babies, TIVA, McABBY, JIBBS, NCIS awesomeness and MORE! The long awaited SEQUEL to 'A Kiss and a Promise! Don't worry, I'm excited too.
1. Di Morte

_ZOMFG! i finally started the sequel! Can you believe it?!_

_**Di Vendetta**_

**Chapter 1 – Di Morte**

Ziva was up and out of the water in a second. As fast as she could, she ran the length of the pier and headed for the burning hotel.

"Ziva!" yelled Tony, "Ziva stop!"

Tony hurriedly swam, to the pier and climbed up, running after his wife.

"Ziva!" he tried again, but to no effect.

She was fast, faster then Tony had ever seen her. Sighing, he cleared his mind of thought.

Lesley Jennifer. Catryn.

His little girls, his _daughters_ were in that building, if not dead, dying.

He ran. Faster and faster. The pain in his scared lungs nothing compared to the pain in his heart. His mind was so focused on getting to the hotel it was only as he was about to pass Ziva that he remembered what he had been trying to do.

He jumped forward and tackled his wife to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ziva yelled at him, trying with all her will to get free, Tony struggling to hold her down.

"You can't go in there."

Ziva swore at him, "I can!" She yelled, "My babies! Catryn! Lesley Jennifer! Our daughters!"

Tony could see here eyes were full of tears and they were pouting down her face. Just looking at her, his own vision became blurred by tears. He pulled Ziva into his arms and she sobbed into his shoulder.

Tony didn't know what to do. His generally tough wife who hardly ever cried, (and if she did it wasn't very much and in private), was sobbing in his arms, his entire family could be dead, and he had no way to contact anyone or do anything.

His arms tightened around Ziva and as he kissed the top of her head he could pretend for a moment that this was all a terrible nightmare. But the moment passed.

Tony needed a cell phone; his and Ziva's were back at the pier. He did the only thing he could think of. He scooped Ziva up in his arms and carried her. Once there he sat down and lay Ziva so she was lying next to him, her arms clinging around his waist, sobbing into his stomach.

He thanked every God he could think of when he saw he had reception and called every emergency service and Jenny.

Before he knew it, he could hear sirens, and he was carrying Ziva towards the building.

He immediately saw Jemma sitting on the back of an ambulance holding an oxygen mask to her mouth.

"Zee can you walk?" He asked softly,

Ziva wasn't sobbing any more, but tears still streamed down her face and she had gone very pale. She nodded slightly and Tony set her on her feet, his arm wrapped around her waist. They walked slowly to Jemma.

"Tony. Thank goodness." Jemma said wheezily with a smile,

"Where are the girls?" Tony asked urgently,

"Aren't they with you?"

"No. Trina was looking after LJ inside." Tony looked up at the burning building and Ziva collapsed down next to Jemma, her weeping getting heavier.

Jemma stoped the flow of oxygen to her mask and watched as Sophia was wheeled out of the hotel on a gurney by a medic and a fireman, another medic sitting over her on the gurney performing CPR. Jack, Antonietta, and David were following them. Antonietta appeared to have injured her ankle, as she was hoping, her arms around her brother's and boyfriend's necks.

Jack followed his wife into the ambulance, David carried Antonietta to his car and the two vehicles drove away.

The fireman who had been helping with Sophia entered the building again as members of staff exited, some helped by others, some walking, some on gurneys and some wincing with each painful step.

Monica came rushing out and she hugged Tony closely and kissed the top of his head.

"Monica." Said Jemma, "Did you see Al?"

"What? Oh. Yes. They were trying to free her from under a bookshelf."

"Oh my."

"She's alright though, but they think she has a broken leg and concussion." Monica hugged Tony once more before saying, "When Mario comes out please tell him I'm in my car waiting." She left.

Mario climbed out of a window, he was wincing and holding his arm in a slightly odd fashion, blood was dripping down his face.

"Monica?" he asked,

"The car." Tony told him,

Tony and Jemma watched Mario hurry of to the car and it speed off when Ziva let out a sudden squeak. The two jumped and stared at her, but Ziva was up and running to the building.

Tony saw why. Trina was lying unconscious on a gurney, badly burnt, and wearing a head brace.

"Trina!" sobbed Ziva,

Jemma jumped up, "You stay here for your baby, I'll go with Ziva to the hospital."

Tony nodded weakly and watch Jemma take Ziva in her arms and climb into the back of one of the other ambulances.

After Ziva left, Tony lost the feeling of time. What felt like hours past and Tony had told every medic, firemen, victim, and police officer about his baby daughter. Asking if they'd seen her, if she was ok, if she was alive.

Eventually every survivor had exited the building, most rushing to hospital (whether in cars or ambulances Tony didn't notice) and the only people that remained at the scene were police, a few SES, some firemen, and himself.

No one had seen LJ.

Eventually a officer walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's not in the building. She was lost in the blast. I'm sorry for your loss."

But Tony wouldn't believe it. He ran into the building and searched every room. Every corner. Under beds and tables and fallen furniture, everywhere.

When after hours, he gave up. He sat in what had been his hotel room, but now had two walls missing and blackened, burnt furniture, and yelled until his voice went hoarse. He screamed and cried and paced and punched a wall which shook violently. With a defeated, croak he fell onto the bed.

That's when he saw it.

A corked bottle, black with smoke. Tony frowned and went to it. He wiped of the soot and saw there was something in side. With a tough tug he removed the cork and turned the bottle up in his hand, out fell a single roll of paper and the remains of a bullet on a thin chain.

He pocketed them, he'd look at them later. Right now he needed to get to the hospital.

* * *

Tony walked into his step-daughters room and saw Ziva sitting in a chair, her head lying over the foot of the bed. She was asleep and Tony could see dried tear tracks over her face. He walked over and sat in another chair, and took Trina's hand, Jemma walked in.

"Tony." She whispered, "Ziva's been crying. Trina hasn't woken up and you weren't answering your cell."

Tony nodded, "I was a bit… preoccupied." he said softly, "They uh-" he felt his eye water and a lump formed in his throat. "They didn't find her." He choked out.

"Oh Tony…" Sighed Jemma sadly. She walked over to comfort him, but as she did, the room filled with beeping. Trina was flat lining.

Tony hit the emergency blue button on the wall behind the bed hard and yelled for help. Doctors and nurses rushed in and pushed Jemma, Tony and an extremely confused Ziva out of the room all yelling instructions and stats at each other.

Tony stood gaping in the door way and an Doctor shouted, "Get him out of the way!"

A nurse shut the door and closed the blinds leaving Tony speechless and Ziva begging Jemma to tell her what happened.

"She's flat lining."

Ziva collapsed against a wall and burst into tears again. Tony backed up and fell to the floor next to Ziva, but he didn't wrap his arms around her this time. Instead he pulled out the paper and chain he'd found earlier.

He examined the chain quickly, and fiddled with it in his hand before turning to the note and reading.

_Ziva DiNozzo._

_Remember me? I doubt you do. We met almost thirteen years ago. Did you like my present? Let's just say I never forgave you. But don't worry. I have nothing against anyone else. Only you. I just hope your family matters to you as much as mine means to me._

_~J_

_Oh, I almost forgot, you needn't worry. I'll be sure to give your darling Lesley Jennifer all the love she will need._

**REVIEW!! (for they be love)**

So who's excited about this fic? I AM I AM I AM!! It absolutely will not be as long as _A Kiss and a Promise_ but i'm yet to complete my story plan (though i have the basic idea stored in my head where it has been for almost a year.

anyway, please review :):):)


	2. Di Colpa

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but i'm trying to focus on a different fic. Anyways, here's the second chapter, Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 - Di Colpa**

Tony sat in an uncomfortable padded chair, his head in his hands.

Ziva had been taken away. She was in shock and tried to kill the people who wouldn't let her in to see her daughter. When Tony had read the letter to her she collapsed into tears and a group of nurses took her into a room and sedated her.

She was sleeping, her arms restrained to the sides of the bed like a psych patient.

Tony sat in her room his mind buzzing.

He was exhausted. His anger only just in control. The pain he felt too much for tears.

Trina was alive. Barely. She had been closest to the explosion. Tony blamed himself, but knew it was not his fault.

It was Ziva's.

And once he thought it there was no escaping it. The letter was for her. The revenge was for her. The explosion's was to get to her.

They were playing her like Ari played Gibbs.

For that Tony knew that she couldn't help it. That it really was not her fault. He forgave her that. But he couldn't help but think how he didn't want to come. How he would rather not introduce her to his Catholic family. How she had forced. How if not for her his daughter wouldn't have been taken. Trina would be safe.

His Grandfather wouldn't be dead. His father wouldn't be in a coma. Sophia wouldn't be struggling for her life and Jack never would have given Jemma a blaReck eye and Mario a broken nose trying to get at Tony.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open. She was confused and her gaze was blurred as she looked at Tony.

"Tony." She whispered, "Tony wa-"

"It's real." He said, his voice hoarse and sore but still strong, "Trina is pulling threw but she hasn't woken up."

"Gibbs is here." He added, "Sitting with Trina. I gave him the letter and the necklace. He's got McGee flying out, Abby and Kate will process the evidence, it's all being sent to them."

"Tony." Whimpered Ziva,

Tony broke down, "How did this happen? Why? Who has my baby, Ziva? Who has our little girl?"

"I love you Anthony." Whispered Ziva, but Tony couldn't answer. Because he refused to lie to her. He refused to be like the doctor who said Trina would be ok. Or Jenny who assured him they'd get his daughter back. He didn't love her. How could he?

It was her fault.

**REVIEW!!! (i'll give you... uh... TIVA video! oh wait i already did thaat. new vid, check it out, channel WannaBBillie)  
**


	3. Di Tempo

_chapter three!!!!! for Debs. :)_

**Chapter 3 - Di Tempo**

When Gina died the family stopped. They all blamed Tony because his daughter was missing, because he was tied to it, because someone was after his family.

Alina refused to speak to anyone. Her would-be-husband had left. They suspected he had something to do with it. That he was involved. Trina told them that the last thing he remembered was him introducing himself.

But it didn't matter.

Weeks had past and the world had no meaning. Tony didn't sleep. Trina didn't mourn. Ziva didn't do anything.

They were back at work. At school. They all received separate counselling and group counselling. Ziva never spoke. Tony only spoke in private, about his blame on himself and his wife. Trina was in denial.

Three weeks after it happened Ziva heard Kate and Gibbs talking in hushed voices.

"_Do you believe she's alive?" Kate asked,_

_Gibbs had paused, "I believe that they need closure. There is nothing worse then losing your child." He told Kate, "Nothing."_

"_She can't be alive." Kate whispered, "She's so young. She was taken at just seven weeks old."_

"_I know."_

"_44% of abductions end tragically after an hour." whispered Kate, "By three hours, 74%. By 24 hours, 91%."_

"_I know Kate."_

"_It's been three weeks." Kate told him, "And she's so young. And these people, this 'J' are set on revenge." Kate's eyes filled with tears, and she fell into Gibbs' open arms, "She's dead Gibbs."_

_Gibbs held her and whispered, "I know Kate. I know." _

_Ziva walked out and looked at Kate who looked up with fear. She thought Ziva would kill her. She thought she was dead for sure. But Ziva didn't do anything._

_She stood and watched, not blinking, not crying, not anything. She seemed dazed, as though Kate's tears were confusing, like she didn't understand why._

_Ziva walked forward and took Kate in a hug, holding her gently. "It will be ok Caitlin." She said softly, "I know it hurts." She comforted Kate like would a child who had a nightmare, and then she let her go and turned Gibbs. Gibbs was looking at her, he worried. She wasn't coping._

_And Ziva walked away._

Trina stopped smiling. She stopped being herself, if people tried to talk to her about her sister she would shrug and walk away. Her friends had noticed the difference in her. Catryn went through the motions. She would talk to her friends and she would go to school, in class she would pay attention and in lunch she would make conversation. It took all her effort to speak English, and reverted to Hebrew as much as she could.

Two months after the explosion the case was closed.

The case had no leads, no ransom, no proof of life. The case was dead and left unsolved. Tony and Ziva had been given the news by Gibbs. Tony had punched him in the face. Tony had tried to beat him to a pulp, but Gibbs overpowered him and held him to the floor.

When they calmed down they noticed Ziva had gone.

Tony found her in their room, cleaning her gun. The one he'd found in his face every time he moved at night.

"Ziva?" he whispered,

She looked up at him with empty eyes. Tony moved and sat on the bed.

His wife was no longer a person. She was robotic, she stayed in the office all day refusing the field, only doing desk work. She shed no tears, made no contact, only spoke when she had to.

Tony placed a hand cautiously on his wife's knee.

She looked at him and smiled, "_Shalom, my love._" Tony watched her carefully, she finished cleaning her weapon and placed it carefully in the bedside drawer. She stood and turned to Tony, "_I will get Trina from school._"

Ziva pulled out clothes from the wardrobe, a nice flowing skirt her Aunt Nettie had sent but she'd never worn, and a singlet. She walked from the room and got into the car, Tony watched form the window as she drove carefully away at the normal speed limit.

Tony walked away. He didn't really care about it any more. Nothing mattered. His baby girl was as good as dead. With that thought circling through his mind he made his way through the house and locked himself in the bathroom downstairs, drinking any thing and every thing he could.

**review :)  
**


	4. Di Joshua

_hy guys, sorry i havent updated for a while, i'll try get this fic back into the works..._

**Chapter 4 - Di Joshua**

He may have been young, but he was not naive. He knew his father wasn't a God, that he wasn't the greatest man in the world, but he was still his father. He had been just fourteen years old when his father died.

A truck, a weapons carrier, had turned driven up one day, and a woman -no, a girl not much older then he- had exited and killed his father and men he considered to be his uncles. He had run out to his father, calling to him, only to find him dead, the girl holding the gun.

And then she shot at him.

He knew she hadn't the guts to kill him, but the pain in his leg that day had been unbearable. Even now as he sat watching that the young girl on the floor in front of him, he felt a dull ache of phantom pain beneath the scar on his leg.

But she would pay. She was paying.

The child was hers and she had named her daughter Lesley Jennifer, speaking of which, the young girl was gurgling at him happily, he offered her a small terse smile and she grinned back.

It was a shame, really, that this girl would die soon.

He walked over and picked her up and walked with her through the building. His father's killer would finally pay. Ziva David's daughter would die.

Joshua let out a bark of laughter; he had a crazy idea, and it might save the life he held in his arms.

**review!**

sorry its so short, btw. TBC


End file.
